Trick Or Trick
by SilvCyanide
Summary: The full moon has risen, the sky is dark and Lady Luna smiles down with a bloody red grin. The creatures of the night begin to stir, creep and haunt. Not everything is as it seems and you will begin to find that you can't really trust your eyes anymore. Tonight is the night the supernatural happens, and magic may not be an illusion after all… /KaiShin/AU/Complete/Happy Halloween!


**Notes: Hey, it's moi and I am going to be joining in the Halloween one-shot writers this year for KaiShin fic, all right! This will be a supernatural!KaiShin (sorry, not the tv series) and will feature things such as fallen angel Kaito and werewolf Shinichi (Can I get a 'awesome!'? No? Okay…) If you can't tell, I'm rather hyped up on the Reese's peanut butter cups that my uncle recently brought back from the country of USA. Let me just cut the chatter, enjoy!**

 **P.S. Although the beginning looks like ShinRan, it's not, so bear with me.**

 **Summary: The full moon has risen, the sky is dark and Lady Luna smiles down with a bloody red grin. The creatures of the night begin to stir, creep and haunt. Not everything is as it seems and you will begin to find that you can't really trust your eyes anymore. Tonight is the night the supernatural happens, and magic may not be an illusion after all…**

 **X**

A howl split the silent night air, piercing, cold and earth-shattering. Instantly, a shiver runs down the spines of those out trick-or-treating (little as there are, this is a rather isolated neighbourhood after all) and unconsciously, the humans begin to hasten their footsteps. A shadow darts 'round the street corner and a feather drifts down from the velvet night sky where a scarlet moon hangs. It's the night of the blood moon and the creatures have started to move. The girl in blue with silky brown hair and glimmering indigo eyes stare, mutedly and in fear, at the edge of the dark forest where a pair of cerulean eyes gleam. There is a slight movement, a soft scratching of nails on forest floor and a furred head appears from the gloom, then a body, finally the tail.

An ebony-black wolf slips from the shadows, standing two meters tall and bares his fangs, eyes unmoving from the still form of the young maiden. His tail swishes, bristled and his hackles rising while the eyes are still watching her, filled with intelligence not usually found in a wolf. He snarls, pawing at the concrete path where she collapsed and a sob echoes in the chilling night air. It takes the maiden naught but one second to realise that it is her and that tears are dripping down her cheeks, off her chin and wetting her dress. She's mesmerized and frozen, both by fear and awe.

 _Predator._

 _Werewolf._

 _Danger._

 _Run._

 _Beautiful._

 _Sleek._

 _Intelligent._

 _Go closer._

In a burst of movement, the wolf darts back into the brush and for a split-second, she's afraid that he's gone forever before a sickening series of cracks and pops like joints reshaping and bones reforming resound in the air and not two minutes later, a boy, looking no older than eighteen, steps out of the forest with a loose dress shirt and blue denim jeans hanging low on his hips.

It is the wolf, her mind supplies and she is awestruck by the sharp contours and smooth curves of the boy's face as they come together to form something so unearthly enchanting, it can't possibly be real, can't possibly be natural. There is a feral look in his blue - sapphire, azure, turquoise, all the shades - eyes that leaves no doubt in her heart that it is the wolf. The wolf is a boy that had stolen her breath and she wants to be spirited away.

He takes a step, then two, then three. His feet padding silently over towards her and she can't do anything but watch him come closer. Her mind is screaming at her to run, her heart is seducing her to stay, to see what he does. He crouches over by her side, an enigmatic smile on his lips and her eyes are drawn to the sharp canines that poke, barely hidden, out from behind his upper lip.

" _Hello little one, what are you doing out so late on the night of the Blood Moon? Don't you know that this is the time when the darkness comes out to play?"_

A whisper drifts into her mind, soothing, calm and alluring. She instinctively knows it comes from him, for it cannot be from anywhere else despite the fact that he hasn't opened his mouth to speak at all. She parts her lips, tries to force out a steady sentence, but despite her best efforts, all that comes out is a mess of stutters.

The boy chuckles, haunting and bell-like, but looks up suddenly. There's a light wing beat, one second, two seconds, another beat. It is the only other sound besides the soft breaths and it brings to mind an extremely large dove or maybe a raven or crow. She cranes her neck and peers into the unending darkness of the night sky, barely making out a faint outline of _something_ hovering in midair. An illusion, maybe? She's certainly read about those things often enough. Those belonging to the fey, those belonging to the weres and those belonging to the avians, those that are very nearly human in form have this unique, strange ability to cast spells, bewitching and encapturing unknowing mortals, forever enslaving them to their bidding… or so the legends go.

As if by some unknown cue, the blurry outline descends, landing lightly on the ground beside the were-boy and solidifies into a solid, near human shape, if not for the wings. The enormous, folded wings, charcoal in colour and so black they looked purple extend out of the other person's back and she is startled at the contrast of black wings against white suit. He's - for it cannot be anything but - watching her with a calculating, cold gaze and she sees his arm wrap around the were-boy's waist. _Oh._

 _So they were mated._

The second boy strides over to her, wings brushing his calves and eyes - one of them hidden behind a well polished monocle - letting out an otherworldly glow, fireflies in amethyst jars, crystals set in a statue-like face, pearls in a just as unearthly beautiful face, silken strands of brown - or is it copper? - hair tucked behind an ear. He reaches a hand up, doffs his hat at her and before she knows it, his face is just in front of hers and she's staring into gem-like eyes, unable to look away. Slowly, her eyelids droop shut and her last fleeting thought before she's consumed by unnatural slumber is,

 _So this is what magic is…_

Her father opens the door to his daughter's unconscious form outside on their doorstep, a soft smile on her lips and a white rose in her hand. A navy blue jacket is draped over her figure to ward off the cold and he raises an eyebrow at the insignia on its breast pocket. He carries her into the agency before locking the door once again, and chooses to refrain from waking her up and asking her where she got a uniform for the local private school that was not in use for over two decades already. Such questions could wait until the day, when the moon went to sleep and the sun showed its face.

Outside in the yard, creatures stirred and the night is once again filled with the chill of the otherworldly beings, such as the werewolf and his fallen angel.

 _Be careful when out on the night of the Blood Moon. If you're not wary, you could get swept away._

 **X**

 **A/N: I don't really know where this was going? I didn't want to blatantly label any names since I felt that it would detract from the overall atmosphere of the whole thing. It should be fairly obvious who the boys and the girl and her father is, I left so many clues after all and if you watched even one episode of DCMK, you would know who they are.**

 **As always, if you liked it, remember to favourite and review! Thanks and Happy Halloween!**

 **-SilvCyanide**


End file.
